


the slow pace of geologic time by westernredcedar [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alicia POV, Angst, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Bitty's parents are not accepting, Coming Out, F/M, Homophobia, ITPE2017, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, and families we choose, and there's geology, but it's a hopeful story overall, mention of Jack's OD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of the slow pace of geologic time by westernredcedarJack looks at her and then puts her luggage down and leans in, grabs her into a full-body hug, right there on the sidewalk, holding her so close. She can’t remember when he last hugged her this hard. “He told his parents. About being gay. About us,” he says into her shoulder. “They were awful.”





	the slow pace of geologic time by westernredcedar [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the slow pace of geologic time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641279) by [westernredcedar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westernredcedar/pseuds/westernredcedar). 



[ ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/the%20slow%20pace%20of%20gelogic%20time%20by%20westernredcedar.mp3)

**Title** : the slow pace of geologic time  
**Author** : westernredcedar  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Cover Art** : Akamine_Chan  
**Fandom** : Check Please  
**Character** : Alicia/Bob, Jack/Bitty  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : Chose not to use  
**Summary** : Jack looks at her and then puts her luggage down and leans in, grabs her into a full-body hug, right there on the sidewalk, holding her so close. She can’t remember when he last hugged her this hard. “He told his parents. About being gay. About us,” he says into her shoulder. “They were awful.”  
Tags: Alicia POV, Angst, Coming Out, Homophobia, Bitty's parents are not accepting, mention of Jack's OD, but it's a hopeful story overall, and there's geology, and families we choose  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641279)  
**Length** 0:30:52  
Link: [mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/the%20slow%20pace%20of%20gelogic%20time%20by%20westernredcedar.mp3)  
[audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/01%20the%20slow%20pace%20of%20gelogic%20time%20by%20westernredcedar.m4b.zip)


End file.
